


【梅闪】⑤

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 10





	【梅闪】⑤

梅林在大使馆的房间坐了很久，从窗户探出头去刚好看到神塔最顶层亮着的灯光。  
整个城市都睡着了，只有这两个房间还亮着灯，梅林没有吹掉蜡烛，也算是陪着这位王走完最后一晚上。  
他趴在窗台上看着神塔，连房间里进了人都没有察觉。  
“明天就要和戈耳工决战了，你不睡觉在做什么。”  
梅林转过头，他很少感受到意想不到，但吉尔伽美什似乎总是高他一筹，让他难以揣测。  
“刚吃完，”他回答道，“我以为我们已经告过别了。”  
吉尔伽美什摘下帽子，大大方方地跨过他的双腿，撑着椅背坐到梦魇大腿上。  
“看你怎样定义告别。”王搂住了他的脖子。  
这种亲密的动作梅林早在半年前就习惯了，他顺从的仰起头，贤王轻轻在嘴唇上吮吸了几下，然后深入进去，舌尖和他的搅在一起。  
但是今天不一样。  
梅林突然睁开眼，嘴巴闭得太急不小心咬到了自己的舌头，他捂着嘴偏过头，有些不可思议地看着吉尔伽美什。  
“怎么了。”王看起来一脸理所当然。  
“你做什么！”梅林舔了舔受伤的舌尖，看起来正在思索要不要把身上的美人推开。  
“你是我的从者吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“御主给从者补魔是理所应当的吧。”  
“这是一个大半年来魔力都靠我供给的人说出的话吗！”  
“哎！”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地掰过他的脸，“少废话，给本王满怀敬意地接受。”  
梅林奋力挣扎起来，吉尔伽美什跪到椅子上死死地压着他，手指把梦魇脸上的肉都挤了起来，用他强硬的手段逼迫着梅林接吻。  
“住手......”梅林抓住他的手腕，硬是把那只手从自己脸上拿走了，“你怎么了？”  
王没有说话，只是任他抓着，从表情上读不出一点心思。  
“提亚马特神还在好好的睡着，不是说打倒戈耳工就结束了吗？”梅林搂住他的腰，安抚着拍了拍，“你看到什么了？”  
吉尔伽美什低头扯开梦魇的衣服，没多做停留，从裤子里掏出性器就开始抓着撸。  
“好吧，你既然想做。”  
梅林妥协了，他顺从地接受了王给予他的魔力，这人的魔力和他本人一样，像一股闪着光的热流。梦魇的体温本就比常人都低，他呼出一口热气，感觉浑身都变暖和了。  
他把手从贤王裤子的洞里伸进去，一路通畅地直接摸到了穴口。吉尔伽美什的双腿间还流着黏腻的液体，后穴一张一合地把肠道里多余的润滑剂吐出来，梅林愣了一下，指腹在穴口按摩了几下就被轻易地吞进去。  
他深深地倒吸一口气，性器在吉尔伽美什手心里胀大一圈。  
优秀的男人可以做到下半身和上半身同时思考，他清楚地意识到要出事了，不然吉尔伽美什也不会扩张好自己不穿内裤跑来找他。  
贤王的扩张做的相当狂放，几乎是一股脑地把润滑剂灌了进去，梅林的手指一伸进去就沿着指腹流到掌心里，最后吧嗒吧嗒地掉到地上，怪不得走过来的时候流了一腿。  
吉尔伽美什把他摸硬了就不再管他，下定决心要让他到里面再交代，专心致志地搂着梦魇的脖子接吻。温暖的魔力源源不断地涌进身体里，梅林挣脱开他的吻。  
“可以了，我不需要了，”他抬头吻了一下王的鼻尖，“真是的，明明你才是动不动就魔力耗竭的那个。”  
吉尔伽美什像是嫌弃他慢吞吞的扩张速度，抬起腰自己塞进了两根手指，被撑到极致的穴口紧紧绷着容纳了四根手指，他皱着眉头抽插了几下，然后抓着梅林的手一起退出来。  
他没有脱下裤子，只是拽着宽松的裤腿，腿边开的洞刚好扯到后方露出穴口，他扶着梅林的肩膀自己吞下去，不顾阻拦地一路坐到底，颤抖的臀瓣紧紧贴着梅林的胯骨。梅林稍微调整了一下姿势，还没有习惯异物的肠道被抵在深处胡乱搅弄了几下，吉尔伽美什无法抑制地夹紧腿。  
梅林没敢再动了，吉尔伽美什低头想要吻他，他习惯性地仰起头，然后在魔力传过来的一瞬间拒绝了自己的御主。  
“混蛋！”贤王死死扣住他的肩膀。  
“不要，我怕我回来之后又看到你......”梅林搂着他的腰贴近了一点，趴在王的肩头，“拜托在我出去的时候照顾好自己。”  
吉尔伽美什看起来有些生气，但就算生气也不允许他这样浪费自己的魔力。  
王按着他的肩膀开始动起来，温热的肠肉包裹着梦魇的性器，在他把腰抬高的时候努力吸吮着不让离开，过多的润滑液存在肠道里被操弄出下流的水声。吉尔伽美什毫不避嫌地仰头呻吟，梅林只能让大使馆里的人都昏睡过去。  
他今天很奇怪。  
他看起来很有活力，主动坐在性器上起起伏伏，声音又高亢又动听，又时不时搂住脖子带着哭腔用梦魇最喜欢的方式在耳边喊“梅林”。梅林确实被他迷得神魂颠倒，脸涨得通红，每一次被他刻意收紧的后穴吸吮都忍不住发出呻吟。  
太舒服了，他的眼前逐渐模糊，后知后觉地意识到自己被吉尔伽美什骑哭了。  
王每一次都是擦着前列腺坐到底，并没有特地去顶弄，梅林被他压得太死，只能被他坐在身下为所欲为。他知道顶到深处的时候吉尔伽美什会不舒服，以往进入到那个深度王都会小腹颤抖着推他出去，可今天这人好像根本不在意，甚至坐到底还要用微微痉挛的肠道吮吸他一会。  
“不要......”梅林伸手去搂他的腰，“啊哈......太深了......不要......”  
吉尔伽美什颇为挑衅地坐到底摆了摆腰，龟头在肠道深处胡乱戳刺着，他皱着眉头，剧烈收缩的后穴让梅林仰着头发出一声呻吟。  
“没事，”他伸手抹去梦魇脸上的生理性泪水，“本王是不是......让你很舒服？”  
梅林一瞬间有那么点想流泪的冲动：反了吧，这话应该我问才对吧？  
他忙不迭地点头，在吉尔伽美什再次试图坐到底的时候死死地扣住了他的腰。  
“不要，”他靠在王的肩头喘着气，“会痛。”  
“说了没事。”  
“让我来。”  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下，这种强硬的语气在梅林口中还真是不经常听到。  
他低下头，那个刚才爽出眼泪的孩子死死地盯着他，他非常喜欢这种带着兽性的眼神。  
“你放心，”梅林揽过他的腰，“一定爽哭你。”

他毫不怀疑这句话的真实性。

梅林有些疑惑地坐起来，趴在自己身上的人正翻身下床穿鞋子。  
“回去工作？”  
吉尔伽美什嗯了一声，晚上确实有点冷，他把那件没多少布料的外搭披在身上。  
“睡一会再去吧，”梅林抓住他的手碗，“就一会，你睡觉我送你回去。”  
“这样你可以多睡一会。”他补充道。  
王显得有些犹豫，他顺势把人拽到床上，单人床实在委屈了这位王，梅林只能倚在床头让他在自己臂弯里睡得舒服点。  
“这床不错啊，”吉尔伽美什哼了一声，“用来养鸟还差不多。”  
“您就别抱怨啦，”梅林拍了拍那人的脑袋，“快睡吧。”  
王安静了一会，随后又睁开眼。  
“你怎么定义告别。”他说。  
梅林没有拿回手，手指穿过金黄色的发丝轻轻拨弄着。  
“对人类来说，可能是待会见，以后再见，永远不见的一种吧。”  
“本王没问人类，”吉尔伽美什闭上眼，看起来打算睡觉了，“问你。”  
“我啊。”  
“我活得太久了，对时间没有什么概念，”他说，“什么时候见都没有区别。”

“这样啊。”

王回答道。

“那待会见，梦魇。”


End file.
